New Beginnings In A New City
by sophbush
Summary: What if Erin asked Jay to come with her to New York and they started their lives in a new city? Set right after season 4 finale.
1. Chapter 1

Jay stood outside Molly's, waiting for his girl. Even though he didn't know if she still was his girl. He had been carrying this ring around for a little while now and he just needed to find the right time. She wasn't showing up and he was concerned.

After he called her the first time, she didn't pick up, but instead sent him a text.

 _Meet me at home._

Home. Jay didn't even know what home was to him anymore. Ever since he left, he lost the privilege to call their place home.

He said good bye to the team and got into his car to drive to Erin's. He made this drive plenty of times before, but right now he was as nervous as ever. Him and Erin were just now getting to a good place. They were talking again and the usual banter was back to normal. He was himself again. She was one of the main reasons for this and stayed by his side through all his struggles. She still held bitterness, though, because he left her.

Erin walked into her apartment and paced around waiting to deliver the news to Jay. She was the one leaving now, but he did it first.

She contemplated how to tell him. She was afraid to see how he would respond. Did she really want to get up and leave the one man who was meant for her? They know each other like the back of their hands. Erin couldn't leave him behind.

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts. He had a key, but chose not to use it.

She opened the door to find a hopeful Jay. He had this look on his face where he was expecting to get good news. This broke Erin's heart.

She lost it. She burst into a puddle of tears.

Jay's face fell. He walked closer and tried to touch her, but she put a hand up to stop him.

"Erin, what is it? What's wrong?" Jay asked, thrown off by her rejecting his comfort. She looked into his eyes and sucked in a breath. The sooner she told him, the better.

"I..uh... I'm sorry Jay.."

"Erin Lindsay, tell me what's going on!" Jay said frantically.

"I got a job offer to work for the FBI in New York," Erin blurted out. Jay's jaw dropped.

"Erin, that's... wow." He choked up at a loss of words.

"I took it. I'm leaving." She whispered, looking anywhere but at him.

A silence overtook the room. Jay stood there confused, processing what she just told him.

The one woman in this world he truly felt he was in love with, was leaving him. He ran his hand through his hair and closed his eyes, trying to keep himself together. He was not accepting this. Not after things were starting to get better between them. They have a future together, he knows it.

"I'm sorry... I basically have no choice-"

"No choice? What about us? What about what we have? I'm so in love with you, Erin," He said, tears forming in his sad eyes. He was devastated. He was planning on proposing to this woman.

"Had, Jay. What we had. The day you walked out on me is the day we lost us." Erin said, tears rolling down her face.

"That's so not true and you know it. We just started getting back on track, we still have us. We never lost what we have." Jay said, wiping away one of her tears with his thumb.

Erin nodded.

"Jay, I have to. I'm doing this for me and my mother. They offered me a deal if I take the job, she walks away without anything. I was left with no choice.."

"You need to stop saving her, Erin!"

"I can't." She whispered between tears.

He couldn't watch her fall apart anymore. He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tight against his chest. He had to support her no matter what, even if that meant leaving him. She was his world and he wanted the best for her. The FBI is a huge opportunity.

"If this is what you are going to do, I guess I have no choice but to support you. We will have our 'one day', it will just have to wait," Jay whispered in her hair. He lost the will to argue with her. He was heartbroken just saying those words. He thought they never would have to delay their 'one day' again. But here they were.

Here he was again, being there for her and excepting her decisions, despite how he really felt. She fell in love with him even more. How could she let this man go? He would do anything for her and her heart swelled with love just thinking about it. Then and there, she decided she needed him more than anything else and she wanted to spend forever with him. She was _not_ giving up either.

"Come with me." She blurted out, pulling away to look him into his blue eyes. At first he thought she was kidding, then he saw the serious look in her eyes. "The both of us are completely in love with each other, why are we wasting it? Come to New York with me. We can start our future there, as long as we have each other."

Jay smiled. What if this was the right move for them? Obviously he wanted his future with this woman, he has been carrying around a ring all day. Maybe relocating to a different city would be good for them. As long as they have each other, that's all that matters. He could easily find a job. He was a great detective with a military background.

"I understand if you don't want to, it's a big step-" Erin was interrupted by his familiar lips she has craved the past weeks, crashing onto hers. The kiss was full of love and appreciation. They missed the feeling of each others lips. Mostly, they missed the feeling of each other touching at all.

Jay pulled away, with a confident attitude.

"It's a big step I'm willing to take. I want to spend the rest of our lives together, no matter what the circumstances," He said, resting his forehead on Erin's and letting out a content sigh. He had his girl in his arms and he was never letting her go.

Erin let out tears of happiness and hugged him tight.

"So that's a yes? You will come with me?" Erin asked, smirking ear to ear.

"Erin, I would do anything to be with you. Yes, I'm coming with you. I love you so so much," He said, going in for another kiss. She kissed back harder. They broke apart and had the biggest grins on their faces.

"Me and you. The rest of our lives, babe." Jay said, stealing another kiss from her lips.

"That sounds perfect." Erin smiled. Jay slid his hands down her back, over her ass, and grabbed her toned legs to pull her up into his arms and carry her to bed. They had a lot of reuniting to do. The two of them were both sexually frustrated from being apart so long. They needed to be connected again.

He laid her on the bed and slid her shirt off. He took a moment to look at her amazing body that could turn him on just looking at her.

"God, Erin. You're so beautiful." Jay said, running his hands slowly up and down her stomach and chest.

Erin pulled his shirt off and ran her hands over his abs.

Their night of love making would be passionate. The sex was great before, but now it was even better. They were in sync and took their time to really worship each others bodies.

By the end of the night, after round 4, they lay chest to chest. Erin on top, looking into his blue eyes that she could get lost in. She loved everything about this man.

"What are you thinking about?" Jay asked, running a hand over her cheek.

"You..." She paused, "I didn't think it was possible to love you anymore that I already do, but here I am, loving you with everything I have. I love you so much, Jay Halstead."

"And I love you more Erin Lindsay." He whispered, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

"My flight to New York is tomorrow. You should get everything figured out, talk to Hank, and then come to me when you're ready," Erin said.

"Sounds like a plan... This is a dumb question but I'm just making sure, we're gonna live together right?" Jay asked.

"Duh, of course." Erin said, rolling her eyes.

"There is that Erin Lindsay sass I have missed so much," Jay chuckled, tucking hair behind her ear.

"I'm glad we're back. I missed my 'body pillow'," Erin said laying her head on his shoulder, her face buried in his neck. She felt like she was dreaming. She missed his scent and the warm feeling he gave her just being in his arms. She would sometimes joke in that past that he was her 'body pillow' because she liked to practically lay all over him. He never had complaints.

"Body pillow? Is that all I am to you?" Jay scoffed.

"Mmm, a sexy body pillow," Erin flirted.

"Well, I missed my mess maker," He said, causing Erin to hit his chest. He laughed, pulling her tighter, if possible, to him.

"At least I said you were sexy!" Erin scoffed.

"Babe you know I'm just kidding," Jay said kissing her forehead, causing her to smile for the thousandth time that night.

"You should get some sleep, you leave for New York in the morning." Jay whispered into her hair.

"Mmm okay, I love you," She mumbled, burying her face into his neck.

"I love you too." He whispered.

 **Thinking about making this a long story about their new lives in New York. Should I continue? We could all use a little happy Linstead. Leave reviews and let me know what you think :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Rated M, let me know what you think :)**

Two days later, Erin had found an apartment in New York for the both of them and was slowly getting settled in to her new city.

The only thing missing was Jay. He had a lot to work out in Chicago and he didn't really tell Erin much because he didn't want to make her think he was leaving behind a lot. But truth is, he had family and friends in Chicago and they were not taking the news very well. He finally got his annulment figured out and didn't have that hanging over their relationship. He quit his job at intelligence. Even though Hank was a little disappointed, he was relieved Jay would be looking out for his girl. Jay broke the news to his brother. It didn't go too well.

It was the day before he left for New York that he told everyone he was leaving. He started with Will. He met Will on his lunch break.

"So, why are we here? The only time you ever have lunch with me is when you have to tell me something." Will said, staring Jay down.

"Uh, yeah I have something to tell you." Jay paused.

"And? That is..." Will said impatiently.

"I'm moving to New York." Jay said. Will glared at him.

"This is all because of Erin isn't it?" He said, rudely.

"Will-"

"No, Jay, cut the crap! Why in the world would you throw away your life in Chicago for some girl? That same girl who is a _junkie_ and could easily relapse at anytime!" Will shouted. Jay was fuming, nobody talks about Erin that way.

"Really, Will? You're acting just like Dad right now! Do you hear yourself? How dare you talk about her that way, I mean.. yeah, she had a hard past but how dare you hold that against her! She is not just some girl! I'm not throwing my life away, I'm starting my future. She makes me happy and I couldn't care less what you think! Have a great life." Jay said, storming off. Will tried to yell his name to get him to come back but no way was Jay going to let anyone talk about Erin that way.

The last goodbyes he had to say were to his unit. They had heard rumors that he was leaving but didn't think it was true. He went out to Molly's with them all the night before he left for New York. He broke the news to them and they were a little bummed at first but then were really happy for them. He wished his brother had reacted the way his friends did.

Finally, Sunday night, he was on a plane to go to their new home. Erin didn't know, she thought he wouldn't be coming for at least a few more days. Jay wanted to surprise her.

He got off the plane and called an uber. He told the uber the address Erin sent him when she found it, to approve the apartment with him. It was the perfect apartment for them, much like Erin's old one. Except this one was a lot nicer and the building was a whole lot bigger.

He pulled up to the apartment, payed the uber, and went inside the building. He would have to take the elevator because they were on the fourth floor. When he got onto their floor, he looked for their apartment number. Their new home would be apartment 109.

He knocked on the door and then moved to the side so Erin couldn't see him through the little peep hole. She opened the door and nobody was there. She walked out a little looking each way, nothing. Then Jay appeared from hiding, picking her up into his arms. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he kissed her on the lips.

"Jay! You scared me! Babe, I thought you weren't going to be here for awhile, I missed you!" She said, meeting their lips in a gentle kiss. He set her down on the floor and grabbed his suitcases, walking inside behind her.

"You better be alone and not cheating on me with a guy hiding in our bed. I know I caught you off guard but.." Jay teased, wrapping his arms around her from behind, placing his hands on her stomach.

"Mmm, if only you would have caught me earlier..." She joked, resting in his embrace.

"Okay, enough. The only guy that will ever be in a bed with you better be me." Jay said sternly, kissing her temple. "Show me around."

She led him around the apartment. They were already supplied with the furniture they would need. The kitchen was nice and big, granite countertops, brand new appliances. The living room had a huge flatscreen and big comfy couches, ones that they could cuddle and make love on. She led him to the back door, they had a big balcony with a beautiful view of the city. Then, the most important room, the bedroom. She led him down a short hallway to the door and opened it. The room had a king sized bed, almost too big for Jay's liking because that meant the bigger the bed, the more room apart they had. But he knew his girl and her need to cuddle. The room also had a big window on the side that would be a perfect view to wake up to. The closet was nice and big, it was a walk in closet big enough for the two of them. The bathroom was one of Jay's favorites. It was huge. The room had two sinks, which Jay always wanted because Erin was a hog with the sink in the mornings sometimes. The shower was huge and they had a bathtub with jets. What more could he ask for?

"So, do you like it?" Erin asked, smirking at him.

"Er, I love it! How did you find this place?" Jay asked, pulling her into his arms.

"Well, it took some searching.. I looked at two other places but as soon as I saw this one I knew it was the one." Erin said, laying her head on Jay's shoulder.

"How did everyone react when you told them?" Erin whispered, she felt terrible that Jay was leaving everyone for her.

"They were upset at first, but then they were happy for me.. Hank is actually very okay with it, so that's a bonus. Uh, Will on the other hand, he and I got into a screaming match.." He said, kissing her hair. He was getting angry just thinking about their conversation.

"I'm sorry Jay, you don't have to do this-"

"Erin Lindsay, I mean this in the most lovingly way possible, but shut up." Jay said pulling her tight against him. "Have you ate dinner yet?"

"Yeah, I would have got you some had I known you were coming," Erin rolled her eyes at him, teasingly.

"Hey, it was a surprise and it worked, didn't it? And I love putting a smile on your beautiful face," Jay said.

"You're so corny, cmon I'll order you something," Erin said, walking out of the room to the kitchen. She ordered Jay Chinese. As she was on the phone, Jay snuck up behind her, on his way to grab a beer, and smacked her ass, earning a dirty look and the middle finger by her.

Once she got off the phone, Jay backed up and was standing by the couch. She took the chance to run and tackle him onto the couch.

As she did, they landed with Erin on top and they were face to face. Erin was straddling his waist. Jay had to compose himself.

"I almost forgot how annoying it is to live with a boy," Erin whispered, lips centimeters from his.

"Oh you love me and my annoying self." Jay chuckled, he kept trying to kiss her lips but she didn't let him.

"Totally, I loved being smacked on the butt." Erin said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Jay took that moment to grab her face and kiss her. In the middle of the kiss, Jay started tickling Erin and she started laughing and screaming. She got off of him and ran to one side of the couch while he was opposite her.

"Jay Halstead, stop it right now!" Erin yelled, still laughing. Jay ran after her and she screamed and ran to the bedroom. As she tried to shut the door, Jay got in and picked her up, hanging her over his shoulder. He laid her down on the bed carefully, hovering over her.

"Okay I love your annoying self so much!" Erin yelled as he went to tickle her again. He stopped and smirked in victory.

He started kissing her neck just the way she likes, to turn her on. He knew her better than anything. He kissed her ear, in that sensitive spot that drives her crazy. He pulled her shirt off and then soon her bra, kissing down her chest between her breasts. He groped one in one hand and sucked on the nipple of the other. She let out these moans that made Jay crazy. He switched to the other breast. Soon he traveled further down and unzipped her pants slowly pulling them down her legs. He teased and sucked until she was almost over the edge. He soon stripped of his own clothes. He rested himself at her entrance and spread her legs further apart. He thrust in slowly at first, both enjoying the feel of each other, then picked up the pace. She buried her tongue in his mouth as he thrust deeper and deeper inside her. The only sounds to be heard in the room as they made love was Erin and Jay's moans. Erin was soon over the edge and Jay burst into her right after. They lay there for a little, Jay on top, chest to chest, them still connected, until Jay pulled out and laid next to her. They were breathing heavy and getting lost looking into each others eyes when they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Perfect timing." Erin giggled, getting out of bed and putting her silk robe on. Jay watched as she did, taking in her sexy body he had missed so much. "Quit staring, creep."

"It's not creepy if you're already mine.." He said, winking at her.

She laughed at him and walked out to get the food.

He followed a couple minutes after in just his boxers. Erin loved when he was shirtless because he was hot.

"Here you go, babe." Erin said, getting his food ready for him.

"Mmm thank you Er," He said, leaning in a for a soft kiss.

The remainder of the night was spent on the couch all cuddled up watching some movie that Erin wasn't even paying attention to. She was too distracted. She kept watching him and just thanking God for making her such a lucky woman. She has never been so happy in her life and she had Jay Halstead to blame.


	3. Chapter 3

Erin woke up the next day to the sunlight creeping in through the blinds. She tried to get up but was pulled back into bed by a strong pair of arms. He groaned and buried his face in her neck, not wanting to get up.

"Good morning babe," Erin whispered in his hair. She could feel his morning manhood on her thigh. She giggled and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Mmm good morning." He mumbled, moving his face lower to her chest between her breasts.

"Ugh, Jay you're killing me. We have to get up. You have a job interview and I am going to my new work to tour the.. uh, the..." She trailed off as he slowly slid his hand down her body. Screw that, she could spare an extra ten minutes.

An hour later, Jay was sitting in a chair waiting for his interview. He was being interviewed by the DOI (department of investigation). He was a nervous wreck. He had a nice suit on and had this whole interview prepared and was ready to go. He had this.

"Detective Jay Halstead." A female dressed in a suit had announced. Jay followed her back and had his interview.

Erin on the other hand would be touring the Federal Bureau of Investigation headquarters. Her boss would be with her showing her around. Erin didn't start for another week, her boss wanted to give her time to settle in.

When Erin arrived home around dinner time, however, the apartment was strangely quiet. She was surprised to not hear a sports game on that Jay was watching.

"Jay!" Erin yelled, waiting for a response. "Babe are you home?" She looked in the bedroom and didn't find him. Where the hell was he? His interview wasn't supposed to be that long.

She walked into the kitchen to find daisies with a card in them. The card had her name in fancy writing on it. But the weird thing about it is that it had a first and last name on it. The last name wasn't hers. The card read Erin Halstead.

Erin looked at it completely confused. Jay was probably just being his dorky self.

She opened the card and inside it had an address. Below the address, in Jay's handwriting, it said:

Don't ask questions, and I know your stubborn self will, but meet me here at 6. Wear something sexy, I mean you look sexy in anything, but just trust me. I love you. See you soon.

Erin smiled at her dork of a boyfriend. What was he planning now? She didn't even think twice about the last name on the card. It totally went over her head.

She took a shower, curled her hair, put on makeup, and put on her dress. The dress was plain black and it was short to show off her legs. It hugged her body, showing her toned body. It was long sleeved and had a higher neck than Jay would like. But, wow did it show her body off.

She told the driver the address she was headed to. Upon arriving at the address, she noticed the beautiful Brooklyn Bridge right next to her destination. Her destination was a fancy restaurant that looked way too expensive. She got out of the uber and looked around for Jay, but she didn't see him. She walked in and was greeted by the front desk.

"Oh miss, you must be Mrs. Halstead!" She said very cheery. Jay had told the waitress she would be here and to direct her to him. He also told the waitress to call her that.

"Uh, yeah, hi.." Erin said awkwardly. She was going to correct her but decided it didn't matter.

"Mr. Halstead is waiting this way," She said motioning to the right. She had a huge grin on her face and showed her the table. Jay may have asked the waitress for a little advice and the waitress was more than excited for his plans.

Jay sat at the table waiting for Erin. When he saw her, he nearly fell out of his chair. He saw her all the time but something about tonight just had him feeling so much different. Good different.

He stood up and kissed her cheek, pulling out her chair out for her to take a seat.

Erin observed Jay in a suit and acting funny. She didn't think much about it though. He looked very handsome.

"Babe, what is all this? You didn't have to do this.."

"Yes, I did. We haven't done this in awhile and I thought I would surprise you. Our first date in this beautiful city with the most gorgeous girl." Jay sighed, looking into her hazel eyes.

She had a huge grin on her face and leaned across the table to kiss his lips in a soft, fast kiss.

The dinner was amazing. Erin absolutely loved the food and had the best night. It was like they never had that bump in the road before she left Chicago. They were both so truly in love with each other.

Jay payed the bill and they were on their way outside. Jay stopped at the front desk to wink and mouth 'thank you' to Tori, the waitress, as she mouthed 'good luck' to him. Erin was too distracted to notice. She walked along side Jay, holding onto his bicep.

They got outside and it was dark, just how Jay planned.

"Let's go for a walk on the bridge, what do you say?" Jay asked, looking down at the smile on her face.

"Yes, please! It's so beautiful!" She said.

Jay intertwined their fingers as they walked along the bridge. It was very romantic. There were lights lit up all around and it was just the perfect place for Jay's plan.

They walked along the bridge hand in hand. Jay was starting to get nervous. One of the biggest moments of his life were soon to happen.

When they got off the bridge, Jay took her down to the Brooklyn Bridge Park right next to the bridge where they were by the water. Erin leaned up against the side as Jay had his arms wrapped around her from the back. Luckily, there were few people around.

She looked out onto the water and Jay just stared at her, falling even more in love with her. She noticed and turn towards him, smiling at him. She always catches when he stares at her.

He decided right now was the time. He took his arms away from her body and reached into his pants pocket. She didn't seem to notice as she was too distracted by the city.

Jay got her attention as he got down on one knee. Erin gasped and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Erin, first, I just wanna say you look absolutely breathtaking and I am so lucky to call you mine. Second, I know you are probably freaking out right now, I know I am, but, damn, do I wanna spend the rest of my life calling you my wife. I've had this ring for a little while now, just finding the right time. Um, back in Chicago, I was so close to just doing it anywhere or anytime because I knew you were in a bad place, but I wanted it to be done right, so I waited. And wow, has it _killed_ me." He laughed, looking into her teary eyes.

"I'm so completely in love with you. I love every little thing about you, even when you're messy or bossy. I want to spend the rest of my life being in love with _you_. So.." Jay coughed, he was nervous.

"Erin, will you marry me?"


	4. Chapter 4

_"I'm so completely in love with you. I love every little thing about you, even when you're messy or bossy. I want to spend the rest of my life being in love with you. So.." Jay coughed, he was nervous._

 _"Erin, will you marry me?"_

Erin didn't even have to think twice. She wanted to spend the rest of her life with this man and the decision was a no brainer.

She grabbed Jay's face with both hands, pulling his lips to hers. The kiss was full of happy tears and love. In this moment, she felt so complete.

"Yes! I love you so much!" Erin said between kisses. He slid the ring onto her finger. She absolutely loved the ring and the fact that it was Jay's mothers made it even more special. It fit perfect on her and it just looked natural on her finger.

"I love you," Jay said, standing up and grabbing her face again to kiss her passionately. Again, he was glad not many people were around because they didn't do PDA.

The only thing that mattered in that moment was each other. Erin had tears rolling down her face from happiness. She was the luckiest girl in the world. Jay loved Erin even more in the moment because even though he left her, she still gave him another chance and was agreeing to marry him. He was glad he waited because this moment was perfect.

"What do you say we go _celebrate_ ," Jay said raising his eyebrows and winking, "At our new home?"

"That sounds perfect, fiancé." Erin whispered against his lips.

"I want to see that ring on you and nothing else." He said pulling her tight against his chest. She giggled, pulling his arm to leave.

Upon arriving home, they were already mouth to mouth struggling to get inside. Making out and trying to get in their home was not easy for them. They can barely separate once they get going.

Finally getting inside, the apartment was dimly lit with rose pedals leading to the bedroom. There were candles lit all around the apartment. Erin pulled away from his lips for just a second to see.

"Jay, when did you-" Jay interrupted her with his mouth. He slid his hands down her back, then to her ass, grabbing it roughly, and finally, the back of her thighs to carry her in his arms. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He carried her to bed where they would once again make love.

After three rounds, Jay sat back reclined against the pillows with Erin resting her head on his chest. Erin held her left hand up as they both admired the ring and the commitment they just made to each other. Jay loved the way it looked on her.

"We're engaged. Like really engaged." Erin giggled, staring at the ring. She was still in awe.

"We are." He confirmed with a huge grin on his face, kissing her head. She relaxed her body against his and let out a content sigh.

"Does anyone know?" Erin asked, turning her head to rest against his shoulder, looking into his eyes.

"Yeah, I had to go through Will to get the ring, so he is aware..." Jay sighed, he wanted absolutely nothing to do with his brother after the way he reacted a few days ago.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Erin asked, sensing his anger.

"Nothing, don't worry about it," He said.

"No, Jay, I am gonna worry about it, what is it?" Erin asked, sitting up and turning so her body was facing his, a serious look on her face.

"Will blew up on me when I told him I was moving here.. He said some harsh things that I can never forgive him for," He said.

"About me?" Erin asked, her face falling. Jay cupped her cheek and looked into her eyes.

"Erin, he was being an asshole-"

"No, it's fine. It was probably true anyway. I mean why would you want to come live in a whole other state for some former junkie?" Her voice cracked, she looked away and got up out of bed.

"Erin Lindsay get back here!" Jay said, rushing to follow her.

She ran to the bathroom and locked it behind her. She slid down the wall in tears. Why couldn't she be happy? Her past always seemed to come back and bite her in the ass.

Jay knocked and tried to get in.

"Erin please let me in, I'm sorry I mentioned it.." He said, waiting for a reply. All he heard were sobs.

"Hey, we're in this together for now and forever, look down at your hand." He said and she did as he said. She needed to let him comfort her, they were committed and he wanted to be there for her. "I came here for us. This was the best move for me. You make me so happy. I chose this. Will is an idiot."

She undid the lock and Jay opened the door to find a red-eyed, tear stained Erin. She sat there, sobbing into her hands. He bent down and pulled her into his lap.

"Past is the past. You are the most badass, confident, beautiful, loving, caring, woman I have ever met. And I love you so much and I never want you to think of yourself as anything less. I will remind you the rest of our lives if I have to. I love you so much."

"You always know what to say. I love you too." Erin whispered, kissing him on the lips.


End file.
